1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club heads and more particularly to a golf club head having a face plate formed from a composite of metal, polymer and refractory powders and the method for fabricating such face plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The characteristics of the face plate of a golf club head are an important factor in determining the control and striking action afforded by the golf club. It is particularly important that the striking surface has a high friction which is capable of enabling the golfer to impart a spin on the ball while evenly distributing the impact energy over the entire face plate so as to allow the entire striking surface to dynamically respond as the "sweet spot." To achieve these desired end results, it is desirable to employ an abrasive, skid resistant surface with an underneath or core material which presents a "soft feel" on stroking yet has the ability to resist deformation caused by high impact loading.
Prior art face plates generally are designed with grooves in the striking surface to effect the desired backspin. Such face plates, as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,062 issued Mar. 30, 1993 to Chen, may be fabricated separately and installed in a cavity formed in the face portion of the golf club head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,072 issued on Nov. 16, 1965 to Burr shows such an "inserted" face plate which is fabricated of a porous carbon or graphite powder which is impregnated with molten metal or plastic.